


Letters to awesome

by ManaMwi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMwi/pseuds/ManaMwi
Summary: 1. Chapter, letter from America to long dead Prussia2. Chapter, letter from France3. Chapter, letter from AustriaCrossposting my old work from ff.net(Why can't I write anything new..)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. letter from America

Hello Prussia

Today I have been thinking about past and about you and me, a lot.

I've been wondering about what it really means to be a hero, I mean, I am a hero, that's the truth.

But are you a hero, I'm not sure, you are so hard to figure out, and I just realized that. Did anyone actually really understand you, I've been asking people about you, what they thought about you, and I have gotten so many answer's that are so different and some are almost the same. Did anyone see the real you. I want to know who is the real you, what did you think about, what did you really feel.

But really I want to you to know that, I am really thankful to you, about how you helped me, in beating Iggy, becoming my own country, how you were my friend, listened me, and just had fun with me. I always wondered how you saw past my smile and airheadness, and came to talk with me, clear my head off all sorrow I had, you were just like Iggy is about in that one, you understood that I'm not so stupid that I make myself to be, But anyway dude, this letter is about how I have been thinking about past and what it means to be a hero so let's get to the point.

Iggy, is almost like hero, he isn't weak, I know but, when I was small I decided to become Iggy's hero and protect him, he is strong and helped me to become strong. It really pained me to see Iggy so down that day. But anyway, I have helped him! Like when your brother attacked him and I sawed Iggy from him.

When I was in war with Iggy, I couldn't beat him without your help. Thank you dude for helping me out. I always thought you as my mentor, you taught me many thing, I mean almost every hero needs mentor, someone who teaches them, so when WWII happened it pained me to see you on wrong side. Some times a heroes mentor gets to wrong side because of many reasons, so I thought that I have to beat Germany and show you what mistake you made. I was so wrong. I didn't understand you, sorry.

I thought that you wanted power, more land and everything like those villains like Russia does. But it was only later that I understood that only reason why you were that side of war was because of your brother, you just wanted to protect him. And you did, like an hero, but you aren't one so what do I call you.

You always had that smile, and I thought that really nothing could put you down, apparently I was wrong. How could't I see past your mask like you did mine. France and Spain did, but did they see it all, I don't think so, because if they did why aren't you here, dude really we miss you.

How didn't your brother see past your mask, why didn't you tell him what was wrong. I'm sure he could have helped past your problems.

Dude why are you so complicated, Hungary said you were happy, idiot, helpful and dreamer.

Italy said you were kind. Romano said and it really surprised me, that you were good bastard who really understood.

Mattie said that you were prideful, kind, helpful and understanding person.

Iggy just said that all I need to know is that you were good listener and worse good friend that anyone could have.

Austria said that you were a fool in good way, then he got all quiet and started to play this weird song with his piano.

Russia said you were trouble, great person he had this weird look that I haven't ever seen before, dude were you actually close to him.

France and Spain told me that you were a loving, smart, funny, great mind, good drinking buddy, crazy and that you were hiding yourself away from everyone behind that mask of yours, that you were really sad, in pain, those two really could't keep talking anymore so I left them alone at that point.

Germany, he told me that you really can't be put in words but he told me that everything he knows, you taught him, that he really respected you, that when he was smaller he wanted to become someone that could help you and share your burden fight alongside you. He told that he really loves you and that he really wanted to always be with you. You helped me to come who I am and you were always there for us, thank you.

Dude you left so much sadness behind you, there were so many countries crying because you are gone, so many who wants you to still be here, so many that wanted to tell how much you helped them. Now they really can't do that.

Dude, why can't we figure you out. Damn we want you back dude.

So you aren't hero but you are lot more, and I don't have word for this. You were soldier, brother, friend, mentor, rival and lot of many other thing. You weren't evil but you weren't good ether. Maybe I should call you hero, but no, that word doesn't suit you. So I decided that only word that can describe you best is one that you told us, one that you didn't believe but you wanted to.

Dude you are awesome.

Love United States of America.

Alfred. F Jones

Goodbye dude, watch us over will ya?


	2. letter from France

Prusse, mon cher ami.

Some days ago Amérique came to me ask about you, he said he wanted to understand you better and write letter to you, even though you're gone, I thought that I should write you too, not that you will read this or anything. Anyway I told him that you were a loving, smart, funny, great mind, good drinking buddy, crazy and that you were hiding yourself away from everyone behind that mask of yours, that you were really sad and in pain.

I really couldn't say more, I was drinking bit too much wine that day.

You know Spain really misses you, I do too.

I'm sorry I didn't do much to keep you here.

I'm sorry

Pardonne-moi

There were lot of thing I still wanted to say to you, many things I wanted to do with you.

I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, about so many things and I wanted to laugh with you more, go to one more beer with you have us spend time with Spain, have some time as BTT.

You know we will always be Bad Touch Trio even if you are gone.

Prusse you will always be with us, in our hearts, in our minds and in our memories.

We had our time together and I will never forget those mémories

Prusse I always worried about you when you, smiled when everything was wrong, when you were on pain, when you cared too much and when you didn't care about yourself.

I was really worried when you took your frères side, because I knew that would be the end of you. There was no way Germany would win, and peapole really needed somebody to blame, with your history I was sure they would blame you.

But I really admired you for taking care frère, for protecting him.

You really made him an amazing country.

But most of all I admired you for going forward, no matter what.

I think I miss your drunken calls.

I think I miss our pranks on everybody, you had great mind for them.

I think I miss you.

Mon cher ami you were gone too soon.

Merci beaucoup for allowing to me see you without your mask,

thanks for being mon amie even though you saw me how I was without mine.

I really should have told Amérique simply that you were awesome, because you are mon amie, you really are.

Stay awesome where ever you are, and watch over for us, will you?

Au revoir mon amie.

French Republic

République française


	3. letter from Austria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter since I'm crossposting this. But if I ever get my inspiration back I will continue..

Dear Preußen

We never really got along, with you bothering me with every chance you had. But I know that was only because you didn't want to be alone, pitied or forgotten. Not that you would be forgotten, it is very hard to forget such a force. Still, I always told you to stop bothering me and leave me alone. Your energy was always too much for me, you were too loud, too annoying.

Those times when you were silent, oh, how I both yearned and despised them. For they were quiet and peaceful, but if you looked carefully, those moments were so painful, lonely and full of sorrow. Perhaps that is why I stopped looking.

Your music was so beautiful, and I do not mean those moments when you pretended to play those awful loud songs with guitar. I mean those times when you played your flute or your violin, all of your feelings pouring out on every note you played. All your sadness, anger, happiness, loneliness. And now I realize that those times when you played, you were telling that you can't go on alone anymore. They were times when you asked for help. I regret that I was too used to your masks, that I stopped listening.

I'm sorry that I stopped looking, I'm sorry that I stopped listening. I'm sorry for all my harsh words, all they times I told you to go away, for all they times I ignored you. I'm sorry that I wasn't good friend. I'm sorry that I didn't help you.

Es tut mir Leid.

I blame Amerika entirely for this burst of emotion.

But you deserve this. Even though we never really got along, thank you for being my friend trough all these years. You truly were awesome even though I never said it, please stay that way where ever you are.

I hope you got the rest you needed.

Auf Wiedersehen Preußen

Republic of Austria

Republik Österreich


End file.
